marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Eichorn (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 134 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; formerly test subject | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by an anti-cancer treatment into a living cancer cell | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Michelinie; Todd MacFarlane | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 309 | HistoryText = For unknown reasons, Eichorn was a homeless derelict. Eventually, he was approached by a medical research firm, operated by Gerald Stone. They were seeking homeless people to participate in experiments for new pharmaceuticals. The pay was good, and the danger promised to be minimal. Eichorn readily agreed. Unfortunately, one of the scientists was pursuing his own unauthorized research by exploring the theory that the human body can develop immunity to cancer, by controlled exposure to the disease. As a result, Jacob Eichorn was injected with a mutated cancer compound. Although he developed an immunity to the disease, Eichorn became a living cancer himself with the ability to kill organic matter by touch. Eichorn's mind was also affected, for he took the name Styx after the mythical passage to Hades. He quickly developed a twisted affinity for death, finding that only by bringing death to others could he find happiness and release. Stone felt enormous guilt for causing Styx's condition, and dedicated himself to finding a cure. Together, they became mercenaries called Styx and Stone, gathering the funds necessary for Stone's research into a cure. By helping Styx control his deadly urges, Stone figures that he is repaying his debt. Cult of Entropy Years later, the duo reappeared. Styx's condition had grown worse, while Stone was transformed into a rock monster and gained the ability to decay inorganic matter by unknown means. The two of them became nilihists and joined the Cult of Entropy. The Cult attacked a Bolivian village isolated from the rest of the rest of the country, however, the Mercado Cartel was located in the village, and they hired the Mercs for Money to drive the Cult away. While the Mercs dealt with the cultists, their leader, Deadpool, and Spider-Man battled Styx and Stone. The two villains were defeated and forced to retreat. | Powers = Organic Matter Decay: Styx has the ability to cause any organic matter he touches to instantly rot and decay. Styx's power stimulates the pleasure centers of his brain and, unfortunately, the more his power is used, the more intoxicating it is for Styx. Finger Elongation: Styx has the ability to elongate his fingers for long distances. Cancer Immunity: Styx is immune to cancer. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human strength of an adult male with minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Styx experiences feelings of euphoria whenever he uses his powers to kill or severely weaken organic beings (of various species). His craving for this experience resembles an addiction. He has also developed a single-minded fixation for killing. His powers can cause instant death with a mere touch, but also require skin-to-skin contact and proximity to his target to work. He is not invulnerable to attacks by his targets. His powers apparently only work on organic matter (carbon-based) and beings. He has no effect on machines or non-carbon-based biochemistries. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Disintegration Category:Stretching Category:Toxic Immunity